It is the specific aim of this research to develop, study and apply chemical procedures to the modification of proteins for food use to improve their functional properties and nutritional quality. The program will be a long range one which will have as its fundamental basis a study of the chemistry of the different side chains of the amino acids in proteins and, more particularly, the effect of different chemical reactions on the side chains. The main purpose is to develop reagents and methods to chemically modify these side chains so as to form proteins with physical and nutritional properties more suitable for foods. This research proposes to modify proteins so as to (a) block or retard maillard reactions, (b) change the hydrophobic and hydrophilic properties to enhance functional properties in processing and cooking and to change water absorbing or gelling capacities, (c) develop processes for texturizing food proteins through changes in solubiity and cross linkages without alkaline treatment and the (d) covalent addition of carbohydrate residues. The research will also deal with nutritional quality of the modified proteins including changes in digestibility and availability of modified amino acids and toxicity of the products. Reversible blocking agents that can be removed by acid or enzymatic hydrolysis in the stomach will also be investigated.